Little Moments
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Bellatrix knows exactly how to calm baby Cissa down when Andromeda scares her by being boisterous after Narcissa's homecoming. She teaches Andromeda that baby's need a certain energy around them. Written for Charms:Dark Charms on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Little Moment

**Hey everyone. Here is another one for Charms: Dark Charms on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for Task #8 Titillando: Write about someone being tickled. I hope you all enjoy Little Moments.**

"Bellatrix, Andromeda," Druella Black called to her two older daughter, "come welcome your younger sister home."

Andromeda smiled over at Bellatrix excitedly. She had been looking forward to the day that baby Narcissa came home from St. Mongos and was practically jumping up and down in her seated position.

"Come on, Bella," she whined excitedly. "The baby's home."

Bellatrix was excited too but she showed her excitement in a way more suited to that of an older sibling. Or at least in her mind she did. She stood up and motioned for Andromeda to lead the way out of Bellatrix's own room.

"Bella," whined Andromeda yet again as Bellatrix felt her hand being grabbed.

"Andy," she went to chide the younger girl to calm down but that was as far as she got before her sister was dragging her down the stairs. Before they could burst into the sitting room of the house Bellatrix reigned Andromeda in a bit. "You don't want to scare the baby," she chided. "It'll scare Cissa if we just go running in like that."

Andromeda pouted but waited until Bellatrix knocked on the door and was told to come in before entering the room. But upon seeing the baby in her mother's arms she couldn't control her excitement. She went flying the across the room cooing at the baby like a sweet tempered demented bird.

Baby Narcissa didn't seem to like how excited her older sister was to meet her for the first time. She opened her mouth and all that came out was a loud wailing sound.

"Mummy," Andromeda cried, "how do turn her off?"

Bellatrix watched as her mother tried everything to calm poor little Cissa down after her scare but to no avail. She walked over and gently began to tickle the baby's small feet. The crying stopped and an adorable little confused look crossed baby Cissa's face.

"Bella," Andromeda exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement, "you made her stop crying."

Bellatrix almost rolled her eyes at this pronouncement as the baby started to cry again. She began to tickle the baby's feet yet again stopping the crying in favor of confusion.

"Don't yell around the baby," Bellatrix whispered remembering that her parents had told her this exact same thing when they had brought Andromeda home. "The baby is used to things being quieter than they are out here with us. So you have to wait until, Cissa, is adjusted to being around loud noises. Okay?"

Andromeda started to pout but nodded all the same.

"Can I help keep her entertained too?"

"Yeah, Andy," Bellatrix told the pouting sister. "Just do what I'm doing."

In a few minutes they had a small smile on the baby's face and very relieved parents. Cygnus smiled down at his daughter as he watched the three of them interact with each other. Deep in his heart he hoped his girls would stay like this for the rest of their lives.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Little Moments. I enjoyed writing this because it showcases the writing style I love to use. I also enjoy writing about the younger lives of the Black sisters because they didn't start out hating each other. They were made to.**


	2. Goblin Questions

**Hey everyone. This story was written for Emy's Emporium on September Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for 1. All Goblins and the prompt was (creature) goblin. This a continuation of Little Moments. I hope you all enjoy Goblin Questions.**

Andromeda looked nervously between her sisters as their parents lead the girls into Gringotts Wizarding bank. This was her first time ever going to the wizarding bank ever before. To top it all off it was to get money for her first year of Hogwarts.

"Bella," she whispered excitedly to her sister, "do you see them?" She pointed at the goblins working at their benches. "I thought they'd be more gross looking than they are."

"Shh!" Druella chided her daughters as they walked down the aisle towards the first teller they could get to. "Don't whisper and point, Andromeda. People will talk."

This confused Andromeda more than anything. Why would her Mum be afraid of people talking about them? Didn't people already talk about them because they were pure-bloods and rich? Why would that be something to not want? Looking up at Bellatrix she went to ask her older sister all the questions she had but stopped when Bellatrix motioned her to be quiet.

Druella motioned the girls to follow her as the goblin that was helping them lead her to a cart. The carts looked really scary and it took some convincing to get both Andromeda and Narcissa in their cart.

"Is this dangerous?" Andromeda whispered clinging to Bellatrix's hand as though Bellatrix would be able to protect her from being hurt if they crashed.

"No," Bellatrix whispered back seeing their mother looking over her shoulder at them. "The goblin knows exactly how to drive the cart so that nothing bad happens. They know everything about this bank. At least that is what Father says."

Andromeda nodded knowing if Bella got her information from Father that it couldn't be wrong. Could it?

"But has anyone ever heard of a crash..."

"There never has been a crash of any of these carts, Miss," the goblin said overhearing the conversation causing both girls faces to color pink at being caught telling tales. "Nor will there ever be."

Bella gave Andromeda a quick nod. After all who would know more about Gringotts and this cart system than a goblin who worked there. Right? Seeing the look on their mother's face she both herself and Andromeda were in for a talking to once they got home. The help was never supposed to talk to them that was one of the Black family's most important rules. It always had been. Always would be.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Goblin Questions. This the perfect prompt for getting me back into my sweet fluffy writing style that I love. I can see Andromeda and Bellatrix whispering back and forth while at Gringotts as children. Can't you?**


	3. Bee Drama

**Hey everyone. This story was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge. I wrote for Brown (actions) Crying. This another chapter of Little Moments also. I hope you all enjoy Bee Drama.**

Following the sound of her crying younger sister Narcissa Bellatrix began to grow concerned. Narcissa had a soft heart. Not as soft as Andromeda but soft none the less. So was easy to see how something or someone could have hurt her.

"Bad, bumble," Narcissa cried from somewhere nearby in the garden. "Go away. Bad, bumble."

Bellatrix sped up her pace hearing the swatting action in Narcissa's voice. What the was a bumble anyway? Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that Narcissa couldn't yet say bumblebee. She was swatting at a bumblebee.

Hearing the little girl cry out in pain didn't help matters much either. Bellatrix put on another burst of speed as she rounded the corner and found the crying child sitting on the ground tear rolling down her face.

"Why did you do that bumble?" Narcissa whined covering the spot on her arm the bee must have stung her on. "That hurt an awful lot. Bad. Very bad, bumble."

Bellatrix knelt next to Narcissa taking her hand away from the sting. She looked to see if the stinger was still in her sister's arm. Looking at the girl she wanted to be mad but couldn't find it in her heart to make Narcissa cry any more.

"The bumble hurt me, Bella," cried Narcissa.

"You have swatted at him, Cissa," she told the younger girl pulling Narcissa onto her lap to comfort her. "The bumblebee was only trying to protect itself. It thought you were trying to hurt it. So next time you see one don't swat at it. Okay?"

Narcissa nodded lip still quivering.

"Why don't you come inside now, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked setting Narcissa on her feet and holding out her hand for the younger girl to take. "We can play any game you want."

That brightened Narcissa up considerably as she took Bellatrix's hand and allowed herself to be lead into the house. She always had a fun time when Bella played games with her.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Bee Drama. This little bit of fluff was brought to you by the young Black sisters. They are just so much easier to write when they are young.**


	4. Niffler Induced Injury

**Hey everyone. This was written for both Leaf Pile Challenge and Healer Studies: St. Mungo's on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Healer Studies: St. Mungo's I wrote for Task #1: Floor 1 and the task was to write about somebody being attacked by a magical creature. (Restrictions; can not write about Arthur Weasley or Dolores Umbridge.). For Leaf Pile Challenge I used Orange (emotions) amused. This another chapter of Little Moment. I hope you all enjoy Niffler Induced Injury.**

Narcissa let out a amused giggle as the small creature eyed her up. Not her exactly but her necklace. She had tracked where the creature's eyes had been traveling. Bella had said something about a creature that loved gold. What had she called it?

The creature was moving ever closer to her. Eyeing up her necklace still. As it got closer Narcissa found herself backing away from the creature. Whatever it was. This fact just seemed to upset the creature it made an angry noise as it tried to get closer to her.

"What do you want?" she pleaded with the creature. What did Bella tell her it was again.

A scream of pain escaped her lips as the creature leaps on her pulling with all it's might on her brand new necklace that Father had gotten her. "No," she screamed trying to protect her necklace from the pulling and scratching Niffler. That's what this was. A Niffler.

The necklace came loose from around Narcissa's neck and the Niffler went running off with it. Narcissa let loose a cry of rage and fear as she began to chase down the small creature.

Bellatrix let loose a amused laugh as she watched her scratched and bleeding sister give chase to the Niffler. Stepping into the path of the running girl she stopped her short before she could leave the yard of their sprawling home.

"What do you think you're doing?" she laughed amusement in her voice.

"I'm getting the necklace that father gave me back," she told Bellatrix stomping her foot when he sister didn't let her go. "Father is going to be so mad that I lost it."

"He'll understand. Let's go get you cleaned up then."

Bellatrix lead Narcissa inside to clean the younger girl's wounds. She'd have to remember this so she could tell the story to all her friends at Hogwarts. They'd think it was very funny.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Niffler Induced Injury.**


	5. Tea Time

**Hey everyone. This chapter of Little Moments. This chapter was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used the prompt brown (actions) Making tea/coffee. I hope you all enjoy Tea Time.**

Narcissa liked to sit and watch the family house elf make their afternoon tea. Or mother's case coffee. It seemed like something that every house elf she came into contact with was a natural at making coffee and tea.

"What are you doing, child?" chided her mother walking in behind her. "Don't you bother Sal while she is working."

Narcissa looked up at her mother confused. When she was young enough that she couldn't care for herself mother always barked at Old Sal to come and take care of her. Why could she not be near her old caretaker now?

"Just go play with your older sisters, Narcissa," her mother sighed as though Narcissa had done something wrong.

She was about to ask what she had done when she saw the look on her mother's face and thought better of it. Walking off head in a confused fog she knew her sisters would have an answer for the question she wasn't able to ask her mother.

"What's wrong, Cissa?" she heard Andy's voice break through her thoughts as she neared her older sisters' rooms.

"Is mother mad about something?" she asked confused. "Because she was very cross at me for being in kitchen while Sal was making the tea and coffee for tea time today."

"Grandmother is giving her a lot of stress because she only has girls," Bellatrix told her. "And Auntie has two boys already. She blames mother for her failure to have a boy and in turn mother blames us for not being boys."

This didn't explain why mother told her to leave the kitchen. It only explained why mother was cross. She blinked away the confused tears that had started to build in her eyes. Bella would chide her if she saw that Narcissa was about to cry.

"But why did mother not want me to watch Sal make the tea?"

Andy giggled at this. "It's obvious," she exclaimed as though it should be to Narcissa too. "Isn't it?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"Mother doesn't want you to get it in your head that you should start to help, poor old Sal," she explained as though Narcissa was to dim to come up with it herself.

"Oh," she whispered and that did kind of make sense in her mind.

"Girls," mother's voice came floating up the stairs, "tea is ready and Grandmother Black is here."

The three sisters rushed down the stairs because you didn't keep Grandmother Black waiting. If you did you risked getting caned for it. Maybe one of these Narciss would understand the way her family truely worked. But until then she thinks she rather actually stay in the dark. At least in the dark she was safe from the unknown. At least in her own mind.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Tea Time. I can see this happening in the Black girls house during their youth.**


	6. The Children's Table

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of Little Moments. It's written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used the prompt of orange (emotions) jealous. I hope you all enjoy The Children's Table.**

Narcissa sat next Regulus and glared at the older children as they got to play near the grown ups. It wasn't fair she mused as she watched Bella try and join the conversation at the grown up table. Why couldn't her and Regulus join the grown up table? Andy wasn't that much older than she was and she was allowed to join the older children at the other table. She smashed her spoon into her potatoes feeling really rather dejected.

"What's wrong, little cousin?" came a voice from behind Narcissa making her jump ever so slightly.

Turning around she found her cousin Sirius standing behind her with an expectant look on his face. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. Or even see him leave the adult table which she hadn't seen him sit at either. Not knowing how to answer him she choose to go with a shrug. How did you tell someone that you were jealous of them?

"You aren't jealous that, Bella, Andy, and I, get to sit at the adult table," he says watching her face more than likely see if she lies to him. Sirius is good at picking out lies that are being told him. Or at least in Narcissa's mind he is. "Are you?"

She knew from the moment he asked the question that she was indeed caught in the act of being jealous. She didn't know why she tried to hide she was never really a good liar. She nodded up at Sirius.

"Don't be jealous, little Cissa," he told her. "I'd rather sit over here with Reg, and you than over there with the grown ups any day." He pulled up a chair setting his plate down at the children's table. There was something in Sirius' voice as he talked of the grown ups that seemed a bit off to her. Maybe she'd ask Andy and Bella about it later.

She felt her jealousy abated a little bit. But she couldn't help watching as Bellatrix, and Andromeda ate dinner with their parents and aunt and uncle. One of these days the whole family would be at the dinner table. She wonders if she'd be happy then as she digs into her cranberries. But she knows she'll never forget this Christmas as long as she lives.

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Children's Table. I think this a cute little look at a Black family Christmas dinner.**


	7. Christmas Angel

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for Little Moments. I wrote this chapter for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge. I used the prompt Red (words) Angel. I hope you all enjoy Christmas Angel.**

"I want to put the Angel on the top of the tree," Bellatrix cried thinking that this was the most important job ever when it came to dressing the Black family's Christmas tree. "Please, Daddy." She did her best puppy dog eyes at him. She knew her father could never say no to her best puppy dog eyes. Even if he tried to.

"I don't know, Bella," her father pretended to be thinking about it. "Let's see what Mummy thinks." He turned to Druella who sat nursing their newest daughter. "What do you say, dear, can Bella put the angel on top of the tree?"

Druella looked up from making sure that Andromeda was getting enough of her super in her than down the front of them both. "Cygnus," she sighed, "I'm sure that you can answer that yourself." She turned her attention back to Andromeda who had started to squirm and cry a bit.

"I guess that that's a yes then," he said motioning Bellatrix over.

The smile that alight over the young girls face was enough to tell him that was the right answer. That had been the answer she was hoping for anyway. He picked Bellatrix up in his arms.

"Alright then," he told her. "Daddy is going to lift you up near the top of the tree and then you can put the topper on. But do be careful the ornaments up top are very old and very breakable. Alright, Bella?"

Bellatrix nodded. She wouldn't break one thing she promised herself as her father lifted her towards the tree.

"Ready for the Angel, sweetie?" Cygnus asked his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy." She reached for the angel that father was handing up with one hand. She wasn't very afraid of only being held aloft by one hand. She knew her father wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She was Daddy's little girl after all. Finally getting the Angel into position on the tree she smiled as she was brought down. "I did a good job. Right, Daddy?"

Cygnus beamed with pride at his daughter. "Yes. You did, my Bella."

"Next year, Andy and Mummy, can help dress the tree too. Right, Daddy?"

"Maybe a few year from now. But not next year. Andy can't walk yet. But I can bet you will be more than happy to teach her to walk."

They settle down next Druella and Andromeda Bellatrix planning away all the things she would be willing to teach her baby sister Andromeda. She planned on being the best big sister in the whole world.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Christmas Angel. I can see Bellatrix as young child having Cygnus and Druella wrapped around her finger like this. I can also see Bellatrix being a good big sister when she was younger.**


	8. Halloween Feast

**Hey everyone. Here is yet another chapter for Little Moments. This chapter was written for both Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge, and September Event: Back to School. For Leaf Pile Challenge I used the prompt for Green (settings) Hogwarts. For Back to School I used prompt 25. (scenario) Spending a holiday at Hogwarts. (Easter, Christmas, Valentines Day, Halloween, etc.). I hope you all enjoy Halloween Feast.**

There was a feeling of excitement among the younger students in the Slytherin Common Room. It was getting close to the best day of the year. Or at least that is what the older students had told them. Halloween.

Narcissa had listened to her sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda talk on end of the famous Hogwarts feast. The decorations that were hung all around the Great Hall and school itself. Everything seemed to have an air of excitement to it. Even the lessons during the Halloween week were given an air of grandiose by the older students.

"Do you think any of it is real?" a girl in her year whispered to Narcissa.

"Of course it's real," she chided the red-haired girl good naturedly. "Why would the older students lie to us about that?" And by that she meant why would my sisters lie to me about that.

"It just seems a little to good to be true."

"You're thinking to much into. You have to experience it to be able to believe it. That's what my sister Andromeda told me during the summer and I know she wouldn't lie to me."

Seeing Narcissa arguing with the other girl Andromeda made her way over to the two of them.

"Is there something the matter here?" she asked smiling at her sister and the other girl in a friendly manner. It was times like these that Narcissa wondered why Andromeda was put into Slytherin house. She sometimes wonders why she herself was put into Slytherin. "You two aren't fighting each other. Right?"

"Of course not," the other girl, Bailey or something exclaimed.

It was then that she remembered that her sister was a prefect this year. She turned a smile on Andromeda herself. "Of course not," she followed the other girl's lead. "We were just discussing the up coming feast for Halloween."

"You guys are going to love the Halloween feast," Andromeda said before Bellatrix came over and lead her off.

Narcissa could have sworn she heard Bella mutter something about not giving to much away. She wondered what that meant as she watched the older students whisper among themselves as they snickered at the younger students.

#############################################################################################################

A few days later Narcissa along with the other first years in her house and all the others were lead into the Great Hall. Her eyes widened in utter shock. It was much more than Bella and Andy had told her it would be. Taking in the Great Hall in general she thought it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. With the floating candles. The jack o' lanterns floating up along the roof too. Everything seemed kind of Gothic in a way.

"It's better than anyone could have put into words," Narcissa whispered in awestruck wonder as she sat among her friends to eat the feast. She was glad to finally be able to experience her first holiday at Hogwarts. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Halloween Feast. I can see this being exactly how Narcissa's first Halloween at Hogwarts went.**


	9. Andromeda's First Steps

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of the fluff fest that is Little Moments. This chapter was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used the prompt for Brown (actions) Falling. I hope you all enjoy Andromeda's First Step.**

"You can do it, Andy," Bellatrix calls motioning her little sister over to her. She's been sitting her for almost an hour trying to get her little sister to walk over to her. She sees that Andromeda wants to walk but guesses that she just doesn't know how. "You just got to do what Mummy, Daddy, and I do."

Bellatrix watches baby Andy struggle to pull herself up on the couch. She smiles encouragingly at her younger sister. Maybe the baby really does get what she is being told to do.

"You can do it, Andy," Bellatrix cheers her sister on as the baby puts one little foot out in front of her. It's feels like forever before she tries to put the other foot in front of the other. "Mummy, Daddy, come see!" she exclaims as Andy takes another tentative step but this time she doesn't seem to set it down right and ends up falling on her butt.

A loud wail is what greets everyone's ears.

Bella races over and picks the baby up gently kissing her cheek. She brings Andy back to where she started out at. She's determined that Andy should learn to walk and as her older sister Bella wants to teach her.

"It's alright, Andy," she whispers to the baby who is still crying. "Why don't you try again?"

Andromeda stops crying and blinks at Bellatrix in confusion. She doesn't really get a lot of what Bellatrix tells. Or tries to tell her. But Bellatrix won't give up trying to teach Andy.

"Try again, Andy," Bellatrix coaxes gently. "I'll be right behind you the whole time." She point over to where their mother has stopped and is staring at her two daughters. "Let's walk over to Mummy. Shall we?"

Andy looks a doubtful about it but pulls herself into a standing position anyway. She looks up at Bellatrix who gives Andromeda a small encouraging nod. Andy takes a few stumbling steps and looks like she is going to fall again. But a few seconds later she is still on her feet and moving closer and closer to their mother.

"Good job, Andy," Bellatrix cheers as their mother picks baby Andromeda up. "You walked all by yourself."

"She apparently had a good teacher," Druella says as she pulls Bellatrix into a hug. "It's time for lunch, girls." She lead Bellatrix over to the table which has a light lunch laid out on it.

She couldn't wait to tell her Aunt and Uncle how she helped teach Andy how to walk. Maybe she could even teach baby Sirius how to walk.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Andromeda's First Steps. This is a cute little sisterly bonding fic featuring Bellatrix and Andromeda Black. I think Bellatrix teaching Andromeda to walk is a cute idea.**


	10. Sleepover Cookies

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of Little Moments. I wrote this chapter for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used the prompt for Brown (actions) Cooking. I hope you all enjoy Sleepover Cookies.**

Bellatrix is shocked when her friend Beatrice's mother calls them into the kitchen during one of the girls' sleepovers. Her mother was never found in the kitchen unless one of the house elves had done something wrong and had to be chided. Or worse. She threw a qeustioning look over at her friend.

"Girls," Beatrice's mother began smiling, "do you girls want to help me make cookies for desert?"

Beatrice looked as though this was treat. To be asked to cook like a house elf did. She felt a confused look cross her face as she looked between both Beatrice and her mother.

"What's wrong, Bella?" asked Beatrice. "Doesn't your mother let you help her make cookies?"

Bellatrix shook her head almost looking like a black whirlwind in the process. Mother always told her that the ability to cook was something she'd never have to worry about. She'd fine a nice pure-blood husband have tons of house elves to do her cooking and cleaning for her.

"No," Bellatrix told her. "Mother doesn't think anyone should cook if have house elves to do it for them."

Beatrice's mother stifled the comment she was about to make. It wasn't poor Bellatrix's fault her mother would rather have servants do for her family what she should be doing.

"You've never seen anyone cook before?" asked Beatrice in shocked interest.

Bellatrix shook her head.

"There's first time for everything," came Beatrice's mother. "You can help too. If you want. I think that when young folk help cook they feels a sense of accomplishment at being able to fend for themselves."

This kind of made sense to Bellatrix. She was a little wary but she'd try this cooking thing. What could it hurt? If she was really bad at it she wouldn't do it ever again.

"Ok, Bea," came the girl's mother's voice, "you mix up the dry ingredients. Bella you mix together the wet ingredients. While I go and put the oven on to preheat."

Bellatrix found this cooking thing very easy as she mixed the eggs, milk, and vanilla together until they were quite well mixed. She looked over to see that Beatrice had flour and other dry ingredients mix perfectly together.

"Alright," Beatrice's mother told them looking into each bowl. "Bella you're going to pour your ingredients into Bea's ingredients. Then I will mix it together."

Bellatrix pour what was in her bowl into the other one. This was pretty simple she thought with wry smile. Maybe Mother was just being lazy liked she accused cousin Sirius of being. She watched as the cookie dough came together pretty quickly. She pulled a pinch off the sweet smelling dough and popped it in her mouth.

"Bella, honey, you're not supposed to eat the cookie dough raw," Beatrice's mother told her. "We have to put them in the oven to cook or you'll get sick."

Bellatrix looked confused as the cookies went into the oven. The uncooked dough tasted pretty good by itself. She wouldn't mind sitting there and eating it that way.

"It's because of the uncooked egg," Beatrice explained.

Bellatrix nodded as the both sat waiting for the cookies to finish.

"Why don't you girl go outside and play?" suggested Bea's mother. "I'll call you when the cookies are ready to eat."

They nodded and raced outside to go play in the garden for a few hours. Bellatrix smiled to herself. Maybe she could cook for herself, she thought as she raced after friend playing a game of tag. But she'd never tell her mother this.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Sleepover Cookies. I made up the characters of Beatrice and her mother for this story because I like to think as a younger child Bellatrix had friends. Also she used to go to sleepovers like any other little girl.**


	11. Betrayal

**Hey everyone. This story was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge. I used the prompt for Brown (actions) Kissing. This is another chapter of the Little Moments drabbles. I hope you all enjoy Betrayal.**

Bellatrix felt a surge of anger at what she was seeing in front of her. Hadn't she helped her mother raise Andromeda to know better than to interact with Muggle-born like that Ted Tonks. She crept closer so that she could hear what the two were saying to each other. Maybe she had misread the situation and her sister Andy was telling the Muggle-born scum to leave her alone.

"What's the matter, Andy?" she heard Tonks ask her sister.

"You know perfectly well what the matter is, Teddy," was Andromeda's quick response. "We can't keep doing this. You know how my family feel about Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"But what about how you feel for me?"

"Teddy," Andromeda sighed as though pained, "if I thought there was a chance of convincing my parents that we'd great for each other I would. Don't you think I want to tell them about us? Don't you think I want to tell my sisters?" Bellatrix could see Andromeda fidgeting with her hands nervously. "My sister Bellatrix would kill me if she knew I was secretly dating a Muggle-born."

"Then try to change her mind about us?" came the Tonks boy's voice. "Tell her that Muggle-borns are no different than Pure-bloods or Half-bloods. Tell her how happy we make each other."

"It won't matter to her, Teddy," another sad sigh escaped Andromeda's mouth causing Bellatrix's anger to swell yet again. "She has had it ingrained in her mind that all of us must make nice Pure-blood matches and nothing will change her mind on that fact. Not even you."

"Then we'll run away, Andy," the horrible Tonks boy proposed. "After this year at Hogwarts we'll run away and be married. They won't be able to say anything about it afterwards because the deed will already be done. What do you say, dear?"

Yet another sad sigh sounded from not far away and Bellatrix was hoping that Andy would say no. She was hoping against hope that the answer would always be no.

"Okay," came Andromeda's voice.

Bellatrix felt like throwing up as she heard the sounds of kissing from the direction the blood traitor that used to be her sister and the vile Tonks boy were. She whirled on her heel and stalked away to write a quick note about this to her mother. Someone had to let their mother know of Andy's betrayal she thought as she stalked off. She could already pick Mother blasting Andy off the family tapestry now. Deep down it made her sad but it had to be done.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Betrayal.**


	12. Hogsmeade Trip

**Hey everyone. This is another chapter of Little Moments. This was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge. I used the Green (settings) prompt of Hogsmeade. This is Bellatrix's first trip to Hogsmeade. I hope you all enjoy Hogsmeade Trip.**

An air of pure excitement is exuding from Bellatrix Black as she dresses on the first Saturday she able to visit the village beyond the great castle's walls. She's been dreaming of this day for almost two years and can hardly contain herself. Pulling on a light sweater in the Slytherin colors over her light green tee shirt she admires her look in the mirror.

"Bella," exclaims her best friend, Beatrice, as she runs over and stands next Bellatrix in front of the mirror, "are you excited about going to Hogsmeade? What do you want to do first?"

Bellatrix finds she can't keep up with the flood of questions that her excited friend is spouting off at her. She laughs as she tells the other girl to slow down a little as the two make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There is a buzz of activity in the Great Hall today because all the third year students are talking about the prospects of what could happen in Hogsmeade. Bellatrix can't help the smile taking over her face as she sits down at the Slytherin table and helps herself to a bit of toast with eggs and bacon. She wants to get breakfast over with so she can go and explore this new site that's now open to her.

"Slow down, kid" says one of the older students as he laughs at her antics. "Hogsmeade's been there for generations. It ain't going no where." He turned back to his friends laughing and gesturing at Bellatrix and the rest of the third years.

"Why are they laughing?" someone groused nearby. "They must have been like this on their first trip to Hogsmeade. Right?"

Bellatrix heard someone agree as she got up and made her way out of the Great Hall to wait for the long awaited trip to Hogsmeade. Soon enough she was joined by the rest of the school that were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. She smiled excitedly at Beatrice as they all made the walk from the school to the village.

"What do you want to do first?" Beatrice asked.

"Let's go to Honeyduke's," suggested Bellatrix. She had heard that they had some of the best candy at Honeydukes. Her father had even brought some home for her and her sister after one of his trips to Hogsmeade.

"I heard they have some of the best candy there," was the reply. "Have you ever had any? My Papa and Mama usually bring some home when they come here for work."

"Me too."

The sweets shop was easy for the little girls to locate it was the shop clustered with students. Pushing her way through the throng of students to get in the door Bellatrix couldn't help stare in shock at all the candy. If she'd have known there was this much candy here she'd have insisted that Papa always bring back more. She raced around to all the shelves and began shoveling candy in a bag.

"Slow down, young lady," came a older voice from behind her, "you don't want to spend all you're money in one place. Now do you?"

Bellatrix blinked up at the old man but knew that he probably was right. She stopped shoveling candy into her bag and went to pay. The next thing she knew she was being drug off down the street by Beatrice to Zonkos.

"I didn't know that you were a prankster," Bellatrix remarked. "My cousin Sirius thinks himself quite the prankster. You two would definitely get along great when he gets to Hogwarts."

Beatrice blushed a little. It was a known fact that the other girl had a crush on her cousin Sirius so Bellatrix made it a point to bring him up in every conversation just to get a reaction out of her friend.

"Bella," her friend chided, "you did that just to get a reaction from me. Didn't you?"

Bellatrix laughed as she followed the other girl around the joke shop. She could picture this being one of her younger cousin's favorite places to visit once he was able to. She decided to pick something up for Sirius. She ended up buying him a couple of trick trinkets and some fake blood. She knew full well that Sirius would give poor Aunt Walburga fits but she didn't really care. She knew this would make her little cousin very happy.

The girls ended up going to Three Broomsticks and buying drinks as their time in Hogsmeade dwindled down. There were still things that Bellatrix wanted to explore at Hogsmead but there was always next she thought as they made the walk back Hogwarts.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Hogsmeade Trip.**


	13. Whispers

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for Little Moments. This chapter was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge. I used the red (words) prompt of Whisper. I hope you all enjoy Whispers.**

Andromeda hears the whispers follow her as she walks through the Slytherin Common Room. She knows something is wrong. Not the kind of wrong were you can just talk it out with someone and it's be alright. But the kind of wrong that breaks apart families. The kind of wrong that can't be made right by a simple I'm sorry.

The thing that breaks her heart the most is when she sees Bellatrix whisper into Cissa's ear. The look of betrayal that Narcissa turns on her makes Andromeda's heart break ten times over again. The look is like a knife to Andromeda's heart.

"Is it true?" Narcissa asks in a voice that breaks several times over.

It's a simple question. Direct and to the point of things and much the thing she expects to come out of Bellatrix's mouth. Not sweet little Cissa. Not the baby sister that she knows and loves.

"Go ahead, Andy," comes Bellatrix's voice full of scorn and hatred.

At this point Andromeda wonders what she can say, if anything at all, to get herself out of this situation. Taking one look at Bellatrix she knows there is no talking her way out of this situation. So she'll be honest with her sisters. She'll tell them exactly how she feels and then she'll have no family at all. This is a fact she knows for sure.

"It is," are the few simple words that solidify her fate.

"That's all we need to know," Bellatrix whirls on her heel taking Narcissa with her. "Don't bother trying to interact with us ever again."

"I'm sorry," she whispers as they walk away. She wishes that she regretted what she'd done to drive a wedge between them but she can't bring herself to. Maybe she is wrong about not having a family. Ted will be her family from her on out. With that thought her pain washes away as though it was never there to begin.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Whispers.**


	14. Shame

**Hey everyone. This was written for both Psychology: Influential Psychological Experiment in History assignment, and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Psychology: Influential Psychological Experiment I wrote for task 4 which was to write about someone changing their behavior to please someone else. For Leaf Pile Challenge I wrote for Orange (emotions) Ashamed. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Little Moments Shame.**

All Narcissa felt as she turned her back on Andromeda was ashamed. She still loved her older sister very much. Andromeda was still very much the person she felt the closest to. But Bellatrix had told her that Andromeda was no longer the good pure-blood sister she was making herself out to be. She had made it seemed like Andy should no longer be considered part of the family.

"Bella," Narcissa cried, "what did Andromeda do that was so wrong?"

Bellatrix just laughed as though she couldn't believe that Cissa had just asked the question she did. She wrung her hands as though asking where she had gone wrong with the two younger sister's she had helped raise.

"Cissa, you know what mother and father think about Muggles, and Muggle-borns?" Bellatrix asked looking Narcissa in the eyes. "Do you know that this Ted Tonks "she's" dating is a Muggle-born?"

Narcissa felt more ashamed of the fact that she didn't even know that Andy had been dating someone. Let alone dating a Muggle-born. She felt even more ashamed that this new information was causing her to see Bellatrix's way more clearly.

"But how could Andy betray out family like that?" she asked shame in both herself and Andromeda coloring her voice as she asked the question.

Bellatrix held her arms open for Narcissa pulling the youngest sister into a hug. She comforted the younger girl as best she could because Bellatrix didn't understand what was happening any better than Narcissa did.

"I guess Andy was always a traitor to our family," Bellatrix sighed not knowing what else to say. "She just didn't know it until she met this Tonks boy. Now you have to make a choice, Cissa. Do you support her and this Tonks and want to break Father and Mother's heart? Or will you be loyal to your family like I am?"

She knew it was the wrong choice before she even said but it was the only choice she felt she had at the moment. "I'm always loyal to our family, Bella," she whispered. "No matter what."

Sealing her shame with those few words she followed Bellatrix to the owlery to send word of Andromeda's betrayal to their parents.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Shame. I've been really enjoying delving into the relationships between the three Black sisters. It's been pretty interesting and I can't wait to explore where else this story can go.**


	15. Stormy Nights

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of Little Moments which was written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Leaf Pile Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used the prompt Red (words) Thunder. In this story Bellatrix is about ten years old and Andromeda is six or seven. I hope you all enjoy Stormy Nights.**

The crash of thunder had Andromeda shooting up in bed. She didn't like storms and never would. Looking towards the window she saw the telltale flash of light go off and knew that yet another crash of thunder would be following it soon. It wasn't the lightening that frightened the little girl. It was the sound that followed the lightening. Slipping from the bed she wondered down the hall to her older sister Bellatrix's room. The cold wooden floor causing her to shiver more than the fright she was getting from the storm. Knocking gently on the door she waited for Bellatrix to answer.

"Come in, Andy," she heard the soft call from her older sister. Bellatrix wasn't afraid of anything which made her a good person to go when you were afraid. She usually this way of Andromeda calm down which the younger girl hoped she'd use now.

Walking into the room with a slight yelp as the sound of the thunder arrived she ran over to Bellatrix's bed and jumped up on the bottom of it. She looked at her older sister tears streaming down her face.

"Did the storm wake you, Andy?" Bellatrix asked her.

Nodding her head Andromeda covered her ears as yet another crash of thunder was heard. She really did hate storms like this one. They always used to scare but it was more easily handled when she was a baby.

"Do you want to stay with me until the storm passes?" Bellatrix asked her holding open the covers invitingly.

Without a further word Andromeda jumped under the covers and snuggled up against Bellatrix. It wasn't long until both girls were fast asleep under the covers as the storm raged on.

Meanwhile in the hallway Cygnus turned to Druella with a small smile nodding back towards their bedroom. They'd let the girls ride out the storm together as he hoped that they'd weather any other storm in the future.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Stormy Nights.**


	16. Cauldron Cake Christmas

**Hey everyone. This is another chapter of Little Moments. It was written for both Halloween Bingo Funfair Event, and October Writing Club's Count Your Buttons on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Halloween Bingo I used the prompt 50 Cauldron Cakes. For Count Your Buttons I used the Pairing prompt 1. Bellatrix/Rodolphus. I hope you all enjoyed Cauldron Cake Christmas.**

Bellatrix remembers the first time she meets Rodolphus Lestrange. It was a forced meeting by their parents when they were about thirteen years old and it happened over the Christmas break from Hogwarts. Her mother had invited the Lestranges over for Christmas dinner and it seemed to Bellatrix that she and the Lestrange boy were being pushed together.

"Mother," her voice sounds tiny in her own ears and she doesn't mean to sound so small but can't help it, "why did you invite the Lestranges to dinner? I thought it was going to be family only."

"They are distantly related to us," her mother reminded her which should have set off tiny alarm bells in Bellatrix's head at that moment. "So they are part of the family. And you young lady should know better than to question your elders. Go be friendly with their boy Rodolphus."

She sighs in annoyance at her mother's insistence that she associate this with this boy. She's seen the sort of person he is and she doesn't want to even be in the same room with him. But something tells her that her mother is pushing her towards him for some reason. She hopes it not the reason she thinks it is though.

"This is for you," Rodolphus says as she walks over to him. He's holding out something wrapped in cloth and she takes it gingerly not knowing what could be inside. "I hope you like them."

She's shocked to hear the genuine hope in the boy's voice. Opening the cloth gently she's confronted with one of her favorite sweets in the whole world. She didn't think that anyone was paying that much attention to what she liked. She smiled down on the package of Cauldron Cakes as she held one out to Rodolphus.

"Thank you, Rodolphus," she replied clearly confused why he was giving her Cauldron Cakes for Christmas but she was also happy too. "Please have one."

Rodolphus took one of the sweet cakes and bit into it happily. He could see both their mothers watching from the doorway as the two of them sat in silence and ate away at the Cauldron Cakes.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Cauldron Cake Christmas.**


	17. Sweet Memory

**Hey everyone. Here is another update for Little Moments. This chapter was written for Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompt was G8: (trope) bed sharing. I choose to have this be one of Andromeda's nicer memories of her sisters. So without further ado I hope you all enjoy Sweet Memory.**

Andromeda could remember a time when her and her sisters had all shared a bed. It had been during their younger years when Narcissa was about five years old. The youngest girl used to have the most horrible nightmares and they wouldn't go away unless she was with her sisters. She remembered one time that Cissa had had a prophetic type dream.

##################################################################################################

A scream was sounding from down the hall from Andromeda's room. She would recognize that scream of horror anywhere. Narcissa, she thought as she jumped out of bed and raced down the hall hearing Bellatrix do the same.

"Bella..." she whispered as they both met at the door.

"Come on," Bellatrix told her pushing the door to Narcissa's room open. She followed Bellatrix as the older girl padded across the room to Narcissa's bed. "Cissa, you have to wake up now."

Narcissa was whimpering and tossing and turning in her bed. Another scream left the younger girl's mouth and they knew if this went on any longer mother and father would wake up.

"Cissa," Andromeda said sitting on the bed and gently shaking the young blonde, "Cissa, wake up now."

Narcissa's eyes flew open and the tears started to fall down her face like a waterfall. She buried her face into Andromeda's shoulder. She was so very afraid of what she had seen behind her closed eyes.

"What did you see?" asked Bellatrix.

Andromeda gave her a look that said that Bella should have used more tact. Then again Bella never used much tact when it came to anything let alone dealing with their younger impressionable sister.

Narcissa looked fearfully up at Andromeda who felt really bad that her sister's sleep was being disturbed in this way. She put a soothing hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"You don't have to say if you don't feel comfortable," Andromeda told her.

"But how will she face her fears?" snapped Bellatrix.

"She's only five."

"So?"

"It's alright, Andy," Narcissa's tiny voice interrupted the argument. "I'll tell." She gathered herself and wiped her nose on the tissue on her bed side table. "It was a dream about scary people in masks taking over our home."

Bellatrix laughed at this. This wasn't the first time that Narcissa had had this particular dream and Bellatrix was hell bound to make her realize it was just a dream.

"Did you hear any names in your dream?" asked Bellatrix. "Because if you heard a name we can prove if these masked people are real or not." She folded her arms across her chest as though that settled it.

"I heard a two names," Narcissa managed out shifting closer to Andromeda.

"What were they?" asked Andromeda in concern. Narcissa had never viewed Bellatrix with that much fear before. "What were the names you heard in your dream?"

"One of them was Lucius Malfoy from down the block," she told Andromeda and then she turned a fearful look on Bellatrix. "The other was...the other was..."

"Was what?" snapped Bellatrix.

"Was you."

"It was just a dream," whispered Andromeda. "Bellatrix doesn't wear a mask. Do you Bella?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "You can even check my room for one if you want to," she told both girls.

After a quick mask check they all headed back to Narcissa's room. Sitting back on the bed Bellatrix turned to Andromeda and Narcissa. "See you didn't find a mask," Bellatrix told them. "Right?"

Both nodded.

"It was only a dream. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Will you all stay with me?" asked Narcissa.

"Of course," Andromeda told Narcissa pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Yeah," said Bellatrix.

And that was how the three Black sisters were found fast asleep in each other's arms the next day. Every time after that that Narcissa had a nightmare until the time they went to Hogwarts that's how they dealt with the bad dreams.

###############################################################################################

"You're smiling, Mother," came a voice from behind Andromeda.

"Yeah," she told her daughter Nymphadora as she turned to face the young girl. "Just thinking about my sister and one of the very nice memories I have of them."

"They'll come."

Andromeda hoped they would come around and maybe one of these one of them would prove Nymphadora right. Or at least she hoped they would.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of Little Moments Sweet Memory.**


	18. Wishing You Were Here

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of Little Moments. This chapter was brought you by Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Around the Board, and The Library (MC and Collections Goals on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them I used the prompts from 7. Niffler (word) Gold, and 58. Lesotho (Item) Wedding Ring. For Around the Board I wrote for 3. 12 Grimmauld Place for which the task was to write about a member of the Black family. For The Library (MC and Collections Goals) I wrote for 1. Tales of Beedle the Bard by Beedle the Bard and the task was to write 500 words of my multichapter. Without further ado I hope you all enjoy Wishing You Were Here. Word Count 589.**

"You look beautiful, Andromeda," Ted's mother told her as the older woman helped her attach her veil in place. "Like the picture perfect bride should." The older woman smiled fondly at the younger woman in the mirror.

Andromeda couldn't help but agree she did look like the picture perfect bride but something was missing from her perfect day. Not just something but someone. Or more like more than one someone. Her family, who had disowned her upon hearing she was marrying Ted, had told her they wouldn't come to the wedding. Which wasn't that much of a surprise. Bellatrix had made her position known the day she found out that Andromeda was dating Ted. She had however hoped that Narcissa might change her mind and show up.

"You seem a bit distracted, dear," Ted's father spoke from the doorway as he knocked. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Nothing," Andromeda replied with a smile. "I don't think there is anything anyone can do to fix the problems in my family." She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It should be her father walking her down the aisle today and not Mr. Tonks. "Can I please have moment before we leave for the church?"

The Tonks nodded before heading out the door. They were sweet people but they couldn't really understand what she was going through. Especially on a day like today were family was the most important thing to surround yourself with. Andromeda was drug out of her thoughts as a tap tap was sounded on the window. Walking over she opened the window to the sight of her family's owl which shocked her more than anything. It held out it's leg impatiently as though it would rather be anywhere else but near her. Or at the Tonks house. Taking the letter from it's leg she watched it fly away.

"Who could writing me from home?" she asked herself. She took note of the handwriting of the address. It was her sister Narcissa's handwriting and she felt her hopes climb again that one of her family members was going to be at the wedding. Opening the letter she felt them dash again when she began to read what it said.

 _Dearest Andromeda,_

 _I am sorry to say that I was forbidden to attend your wedding. I really did want to come and be a part of your big day. We'd been planning this since we were really young and I'm sorry things had to come to this. Inside the envelope that this came in I have enclosed something special to make your day brighter. It's one of the only things I could wrestle away without it being noticed. It's a gold broach from my own personal collection of treasures. I hope you will wear it today and think of me when you do._

 _Your loving sister, (enough though I'm not allowed to say it out loud)_

 _Narcissa._

Pinning the golden broach to the front of her gown she felt like at least a piece of the family she once had was with her at this very moment. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears that had filled her eyes she opened the door to take the last ride she'd ever take as Andromeda Black.

The wedding went off without a hitch which Andromeda thanked God for and as Ted Tonks put her wedding ring on her fingers she couldn't help but think in regards to her family, "I really wish you were here."

 **I hope you all enjoyed Wishing You Were Here.**


	19. How Bellatrix Got Her Dueling Skills

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for Little Moments. This Chapter was brought to you by November Event: Marauders Map Madness, and The Library (MC and Collections Goals) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauders Map Madness my prompts were 9. Charms Building (emotion) Excited, and 10. Defense Against the Dark Arts Dungeon (spell) Expelliarmus. For The Library (MC and Collections Goals) I chose 60. A Vampire's Monologue by Armarillo Lestoat and the task was to write a chapter of my MC this week (50 points). This is the were Bellatrix first got her love of dueling. I hope you all enjoy How Bellatrix Got Her Dueling Skills.**

Bellatrix Black watched in shocked awe as her father and uncle play dueled with each other during Thanksgiving break from Hogwarts. She wanted to join them but seeing it wasn't allowed for students to use magic outside of Hogwarts she'd have to make herself happy with watching them. Maybe she'd learn the spells they were using when she returned to Hogwarts after break.

"What spell is that one?" she asked her mother.

Her mother sighed. "Don't worry about what spell that was," The older woman sneered as though women dueling was the most craziest thing she could think of. "You will learn the proper way to be a proper young woman. That way we can find you a nice pureblood match."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this and turned back to watching her father and uncle. She could learn to duel and be the proper young woman her mother wanted her to be. Plus dueling looked more fun than the prissy stuff her mother would rather she did. She'd leave that to Andromeda and Narcissa. They could be mother's pleasing little women. She'd rather fight like a man.

"What's wrong, little Bella?" asked her uncle stooping next to her.

"Mother said I can't duel," she stated crossing her arms sullenly across her chest.

"I don't see why you can't duel." The smile that colored her uncle's voice gave her hope of one day being as good as he and father were. "I saw you asking some questions. If Druella won't answer your questions your father and I will." He tsked at some random thought that crossed his mind. "To think that Druella used to be one of the best duelers back when we were all in school."

Bellatrix's eyes widen in shock. Her mother had been one of the best duelers back when she was in school but she would answer her own daughters questions. Bellatrix looked excitedly at her uncle and father. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask about dueling and she didn't know where to begin. "I have so many questions," she stated the excitement growing in her voice.

"What do you want to know, my little Bella?" her father asked.

"What was that spell you used that made Uncle Orion's wand fly out of his hand?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"It's called Expelliarmus," her father explained to her. "It disarms your opponent and let's you get the upper hand in your duel. It's used as painless means to end the duel."

Bellatrix kept asking question of her father and uncle for the rest of the night gleaning all the information she could from the older men about dueling. She was excited to go back to Hogwarts and the new dueling club that they'd started. Maybe she'd become one of the best duelers in her year like her mother before her. She couldn't wait.

 **I hope you all enjoyed How Bellatrix Got Her Dueling Skills.**


	20. Crime and Punishment

**Hey everyone. This another chapter for Little Moments. This chapter was brought to you by both Tranfiguration: Branches of Transfiguration assignment, and Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I chose to write for Task 2 which was to write about someone try to fix their failure or mistake. For Marauder Map Madness my prompts were 195. Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects: (dialogue) "I told you, it was an accident.", and 210. Broom Regulatory Control Office: (object) Toy Broomstick. I hope you enjoy Crime and Punishment. Word count 1,115.**

Bellatrix pushed a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear as she watched her little sisters and their cousin play a game of Quidditch in doors. She didn't think anything of when they'd asked if they could play Quidditch remembering that the toy broomsticks they would be used just hovered above the ground. Plus what was the harm in letting the younger children have a little fun the eight year old girl had thought.

"Bella," whined Narcissa as her dark haired cousin Sirius pushed her and the toy broom against the wall, "Siri keeps pushing me into the wall."

"Push him back," the eight year old rolled her eyes at the four year old antics.

The next thing she knew Cissa had indeed took her advice to heart. She pushed her five year old cousin but wasn't watching were she was pushing him. The ear splitting scream should have been enough to make her sorry but that wasn't the worse thing. The worse thing was the loud smashing of one their mother's antique vases that she'd inherited from her mother.

"What's going in here?" came the voice of the Black sister's mother. Druella stood above the crying Sirius and her shamed faced youngest daughter who was trying to help the older boy up. Upon seeing the broken vase Druella's grey blue eyes clouded over with tears which quickly blinked away. "Do you two know what that vase cost this family?"

"It was an accident, Mother," Andromeda said coming to her cousin and little sister's defense.

Bellatrix wanted to come to Sirius and Narcissa's defense too but she was too afraid to go and confront her mother when she was in this sort of attitude. She stood back and watched as her mother chewed the two children out feeling bad by the minute. Especially after Narcissa started to cry.

"I told you, it was an accident," Andromeda admonished her mother kneeling down between the dark haired Sirius and the blonde haired Narcissa. "They can't help that they're bored. You have them cooped up inside all day of course they're going to be bored. Right Bella?"

But Bellatrix wasn't there any more she'd had enough of listening to her sister and cousin cry because they had gotten into trouble and had wandered off to the library to make herself feel better. Once she opened the door and was in her hidden paradise she slid into a chair. She thought she'd feel better once she was away from the drama but she could still see the two children's faces as she walked away.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" asked her father making her jump a little. She hadn't realized the library was already occupied but upon searching she found him sitting in his comfy chair near the fireplace. The red leather defining his sharp features, dark eyes, and dark hair.

"I didn't realize you were here, father," she told him walking over to him.

"Sorry to have frightened you, sweetheart," he told her patting his knee inviting her to sit on his lap. "You look very upset, my Bella. What's wrong?" He turned his full attention to her.

"If you told someone to do something that got them in trouble should fess up and take the trouble for yourself?" She asked her father dark eyes blinking up into dark eyes. "Or should you let the punishment stop with them?"

"What exactly are talk about here? Did you rob a bank or something like that?"

Bellatrix concealed a giggle at her father's joke. She didn't want to laugh she was being very serious right now. "No," she told her father. "Cissa, Andy, Siri, and Reg were playing Quidditch in the house on the toy brooms that Uncle Orion bought us."

Her father nodded having inkling where this was going. But he'd wait for Bellatrix to finish her story before he offered his advice. "Go on," he said motioning for her continue.

"Siri kept pushing Cissa into the wall," Bellatrix continued with her. "And she was asked me what she should do to get him to stop. So I suggested that she push him back."

"We should never suggest pushing someone in return for being pushed," her father told her sternly. "It's not very nice. Plus is that what you would want done to you if you were in that situation?"

"No."

"Then don't suggest someone else do it to someone else." He patted her and waited for her to continue her story because he knew she wasn't done yet. Especially if she was hiding in the library.

"Cissa did push Siri and he ended up hitting mother's antique vase from grandmother. It fell and broke. Siri got hurt too but mother didn't stop to think about that she was yelling at poor Cissa, and Siri. Andy came to their defenses and mother yelled at her too." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "What should I do, Father?"

"Well," her replied sagely, "I think you should tell your mother how things really went down. You don't Siri and Cissa to get in trouble for something you told them to do. Do you?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"Then go ahead and go fix your mistake, Bella."

Jumping off her father's knee she went off in search of her mother. She didn't have far to go. Her mother hadn't left the scene of the crime yet as she was overseeing the house elves clean up the mess.

"Mother," Bellatrix said as she strode forward, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes," Druella raised a well manicured eyebrow at her daughter waiting for her to speak. She noticed how nervous Bellatrix was acting which was strange because Bellatrix was only nervous when did something wrong.

"I told Cissa push Siri," Bellatrix confessed looking down at her shoes. "I didn't think that she'd end up pushing him into Grandmother's vase. Or that the vase would end up breaking. I'm sorry mother. I should be the one punished not them."

Druella blinked her grey blue eyes down at her eight year old. She'd never known Bellatrix to take responsibility for her own mistakes and she felt a surge of pride go through her. But she would have to punish the girl either way. "I'm glad you took responsibility for your actions, Bella," she told her oldest daughter. "But you will join your younger sister and cousins in time out."

Feeling much better Bellatrix took her spot among the other children sitting in time out. The sense of upset she'd been feeling earlier dwindled away after she'd took responsibility for what she'd done and a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Crime and Punishment. I really love writing about the younger years of the Black Sisters. They're much more fun to write as young children.**


	21. Skipping Stones and Other Childhood Thin

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of Little Moments. This chapter was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Day 8 and the prompt was Platonic Pairings. Mine was Andromeda/Narcissa. I hope you all enjoyed Skipping Stones and Other Childhood Things.**

The Black family home had at one point in its existence been a very happy place. A place full of children's laughter and the pitter patter of little feet running to and fro. It had always looked bleak but the sound of children playing out in the back yard had been the one thing that brightened the old place up a bit.

The house belonged to Druella and Cygnus Black and they were the most upstanding people that could ever have lived. They had three children and they were the most adorable well behaved children anyone had ever met. The oldest of the family had a wild streak and no one was surprised when Bellatrix would lead the way for the other children getting into trouble. The next in line was the mild manner Andromeda. She was the one who usually tried to keep the peace and talk Bellatrix out of her plans. And last but not least the youngest child Narcissa. She was her mother and father's little angel and could do no wrong in their eyes.

Bellatrix's wild plan for the day had been to go and steal their cousin Sirius's chocolate frog cards and hide them somewhere. Bellatrix would have succeed to if it hadn't been for Andromeda and Regulus running and tattling to Andromeda's mother. As Narcissa sat outside glumly watching her older sister be drug off to sit her sentence in time out she wondered why Bella had to ruin all the fun on such a nice.

"What are you thinking about, Cissa?" Andromeda asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Why does Bella have to ruin such a nice?" asked Narcissa in response to the question her sister had just asked her. A pretty bird had landed in the tree branches above them and Narcissa reached to grab it.

"I guess that's just the way she is." Andromeda held out a hand and the bird fluttered over her finger. "Don't grab him or you'll scare him away, Cissa." She returned to the subject of their sister. "She's just trying to get mother's attention and going about it the wrong way. That's all. She just has learn a better way."

The only problem with that was that Bellatrix didn't want to learn another way and even as a four year Narcissa could tell this was a fact. "I'm bored," Narcissa whined as she watched the bird take flight from Andromeda's finger. "What can we do?"

"Why don't we go over to the pond and I can teach you to skip stones?" Andromeda asked smiling down on the small blonde girl. "I'll teach you the same way Bellatrix taught me. Okay?"

Narcissa nodded excitedly. Taking the outstretched hand of her sister she followed the older girl towards the pond. The pond had been added by the girls parents when they moved into the manor. It had a nice little patch of grass surrounding it with a few trees. There was a nice bench to sit on too. Their parents had even seen fit to put a few coy fish in for the girls to look at.

"How do I start?" Narcissa asked picking up a stone and just plain tossing it. "Why didn't it skip?"

"Here let me show how first," Andromeda told her. "You take the stone like this." She picked up a stone from the ground holding gently in a relaxed fist. "Then throw it like this." With a gentle flick of her hand the stone was off skipping across the pond. "Do you want to try?"

Narcissa nodded. Picking up a stone like Andromeda had before. She flicked her wrist and the stone just dropped through the water like it had with the one before hand.

"You have to be more gentler with it," Andromeda pointed out.

Trying one more time Andromeda picked up another stone. Flicking her wrist this time gentler she saw the stone skip for one of two times and then sink. "I did," she squealed.

"You did it," Andromeda squealed back hugging her.

The rest of the day they spent skipping stones near the pond.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Skipping Stones and Other Childhood Things.**


	22. Narcissa's Betrayal

**Hey everyone. This is another chapter of my Little Moments story. This chapter was brought to you by Demonology: Dante's Inferno assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The assignment was to write about someone abandoning or betraying a family member. I hope you all enjoyed Narcissa's Betrayal.**

The world isn't what it used to be like in their childhood. It wasn't carefree and happy like it used to be. The sun didn't shine on everything the sisters Black did. If it did Andromeda wouldn't have betrayed them like she did, Narcissa thought bitterly as she watched from the back of the church where her sister was getting married.

If asked Narcissa wouldn't know how to explain why she was here. She didn't support Andromeda. Or at least she didn't think she did anyway. But here she was in a toned down dress, one her mother would make her wear to a family funeral, watching Andy marry that Muggle Ted Tonks.

"Do you Andromeda Black take this man Edward Tonks to be your lawfully wedded husband," the pastor was saying.

Narcissa tunes out the rest of the man's speech. A cold dread hits her knowing that one of these days she'd have to go through this too. But unlike Andromeda she'd be doing it with someone she couldn't stand.

"I do," Andromeda's voice cuts through the thoughts running through Narcissa's thought.

Now it was Ted Tonks's turn the answer the question and Narcissa finds herself kind of jealous of the way Ted looks so longingly at Andromeda. He really loves Andromeda and the way he looks at her shouts it out to the world. Narcissa wishes that someone, no, anyone, would look at her like that. Isn't that what anyone little girl is supposed to want. To be loved by someone.

The wedding march is playing again breaking her thoughts again. Turning to duck out of the church before Andromeda can see her sitting there she finds her path blocked by a frowning Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix tosses at her like back when they were younger and she'd done something she shouldn't have. "I thought father and mother had said none of us would be in attendance."

Narcissa doesn't know how to answer. Their parents had said that none of them would attend Andromeda's wedding but she thought she owed it Andromeda as her sister to be present today.

"Bella," Narcissa began but was quickly cut of by Bellatrix grabbing her arm and dragging her down the steps of the church before either woman was seen.

"You've betrayed your family by coming to this blood traitor's wedding," was the blunt statement from Bellatrix once they were well out of sight. "Why shouldn't I tell our parents?"

"It won't happen again, Bella," Narcissa said tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's just...it's just...she's our sister. Even though she is a blood traitor. She's still our sister and we promised each other when we were younger we'd be there for each other's weddings."

"That promise ended when she choose him over us."

Narcissa knows there is no arguing about with Bellatrix on this point so she stops. She follows Bellatrix back home knowing when her sister tells what she's done Narcissa is as good as disowned too. But to her surprise Bellatrix doesn't tell on her and she knows that Bellatrix will hold this over her head for the rest of her life.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Narcissa's Betrayal.**


End file.
